


The end of the line

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Jaime is with Brienne and Cersei is with Ned but that doesn’t mean anything compared to what the twins have. Right?Jaime and Cersei realize it’s over
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The end of the line

They’ve done this so many times that he could probably do it blindfolded, the gorgeous expensive hotel room, built for discretion and lust. No one asked questions as long as your card was accepted for the four digit cost of the room. 

Cersei looks beautiful in the moonlight, long golden curls falling down her back in waves, he knows the texture of those curls knows the body hidden beneath the flimsy nightgown cut low at the breast and high at the thigh. She is truly a temptress, and he had fallen, as he had fallen so many times before, but this time the bitter aftertaste lingers, his body sated but his mind tortured and he know somehow that Cersei feels the same.

It’s always been them, passion and lust and love, he loves fucking her, always has and yet tonight he had felt disconnected, he felt as if he were watching another man fuck his sister and he didn’t mind.

Once the thought of Cersei sleeping with another man would have made his blood boil, in the early days watching her with Ned Stark had made him livid, and now when he saw his sister in his husband’s arms he feels nothing and tonight when Ned’s name had fallen from her lips as she came it had made him laugh until his sides hurt because he’s not alone in imagining someone else, and if she hadn’t tripped up he would’ve. 

Brienne has haunted his dreams all day, even as he met Cersei in the lobby, even when he had lost himself in Cersei’s arms, peeling away her clothes, even when he knew that if Brienne wore Cersei’s gorgeous lingerie she would look foolish she was there in his thoughts. 

It’s the reason why Cersei stands at the balcony overlooking the city, and doesn’t lie next to him, why they’ve only made love twice and have no intention of doing so again, he knows that without having to say a word to his twin. 

It’s been building for a while. Once he would have texted Cersei daily; their own secret code to continue their affair, and yet it had been months since either of them had reached out. He’d texted her out of habit, out of guilt rather than desire, he’d almost turned back half a hundred times. The sex had been explosive and passionate and yet empty, normally he was on fire for her, desperate for her touch and now he regards her, beautiful and seductive and he feels barely a flicker.

“It’s over isn’t it,” he says to the ceiling. His senses tell him Cersei turns away from the window and comes to sit beside him. She doesn’t make a move to touch him.

“Yes,” Cersei says. She doesn’t sound sad, but resigned. “I thought we could continue as before but I...”

“Have fallen in love with your husband,” Jaime laughs, “well I suppose better late then never,”

Cersei glowers and then laughs too. 

“What will you tell her?” She asks somber.

“I don’t know,” Jaime admits. He’s terrified of telling Brienne about his affair with Cersei though he has only transgressed twice since they’ve been together, but for Brienne it would be unforgivable and the thought of losing Brienne makes everything inside Jaime balk. He doesn’t deserve her her knows, but he has her and he won’t give her up. He loves her. Wants her. Wants her more than Cersei which would have been unthinkable a year ago. And yet, here he was. 

Funny how he found that truth between his sister’s thighs. 

Now all he wants is Brienne, but even he knows he can’t go from Cersei’s bed to Brienne’s. He’s not quite that craven. 

“What will you tell Stark?”

Cersei tenses, and Jaime realises that in someways they really are one soul in two bodies, tortured by their infidelity to the ones they love. 

“I don’t know.” Cersei says, her voice, normally so controlled breaks. Jaime sits up and strokes her back soothingly. 

Cersei turns, drawing her left leg up so her foot rests against her thigh, he can see all the way up the flimsy skirt of her babydoll. His body barely reacts. 

“We’ll make a promise,” She says, taking his hands in hers. “We’ll just meet as brother and sister, Brienne and Ned never have to know.”

Once the slide of their fingers together would have been a promise of more, an indication of how their bodies would slide together. Now it was simply comforting. 

“How do you know we won’t break our promise?”  
Jaime asks, “that we won’t find ourselves in bed together again,”

Cersei looks at him, her eyes a deep, flawless green. Identical to his. She smirks and he grins right back. She clambers into his lap and he takes her hips in his hand to help her balance but frowns at her meagre weight. It feels wrong to have Cersei in his lap. Riding him was Brienne’s favourite position (not that she would ever admit to having a favourite position, not his lovely, bashful girlfriend. The thought of Brienne makes his features twist involuntary, perhaps that was why he always took Cersei from behind or on her back. Cersei sees his expression and laughs

“See? Once I would have been on my back before I knew it.” She sighs, “it’s over brother,” 

Jaime nods and helps her stand. 

“I don’t want to have to lie anymore,” Cersei says as she gathers her clothes. “This is killing us.” She looks at Jaime. “I’m pregnant, Jaime.”

“Does Stark know?”

Cersei shakes her head, “no I found out yesterday that’s why I called you. I was scared, and I needed to know if there was a choice I had to make”

Jaime raises an eyebrow. “And?”

“There isn’t a choice. And I think you feel the same way. If Brienne texted you you’d up and leave right now,”

“Do you think if you texted me when I was with Brienne do you think I wouldn’t come to you?”

Cersei shimmies into her jeans. “I know you wouldn’t.” And I’m glad.”

Jaime groans, he knows it’s right, he knows that giving up Cersei is the right thing to do, the only thing to do but she has been his their entire life and he’s scared. What is he without his twin?

“You’ve already let me go,” Cersei says, picking up his thoughts seamlessly, “you know you have. Up here.” She taps his forehead, “and in here” she taps his heart. “And even here,” she cups his manhood under the sheets. 

Their last kiss is quick and when she is gone he reaches for the phone and texts Brienne, the memory of his sister already fading away in the excitement of seeing Brienne. His past has left and the future awaits. He’s scared,but excited, it feels like a door has closed and it feels like he’s come up for fresh air. Finally


End file.
